


Enchanted

by Criminals_code



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Boredom, Falling In Love, Love at First Sight, M/M, Political Parties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-05-23 07:32:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6109588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Criminals_code/pseuds/Criminals_code
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I was enchanted to meet you</p>
            </blockquote>





	Enchanted

Forcing another smile as a random face that was soon lost in the flow of people clinked his glass with their own, Bill Cipher, rising brainiac and millionaire stood at attention. Every human with a fortune of five thousand seemed to be swarming the room with small talk and faux niceties while they conspired ways to stab their 'friend' in the metaphorical back. It seemed the party would again turn out to be a bore and not accomplish the one thing he wanted; a boyfriend.

One to finally sweep Bill Cipher off his feet, carry the bold instigator off, hold him down with strong arms and nipping kisses...... perhaps that had become too much of a fantasy at the end. He was a busy and bold man, but preferred to indulge in his own fantasies. Maybe it was the thrill of imagining someone actually being brave enough to pull the short tempered man away from his work, the way a lover alone held the privilege of pressing soft kisses to his cheek and tugging his arm to tear his attention away from whatever he was devoutly focused on.

That was fantasy. In his mind. He shook his head and focused on the party in front of him. Maybe this time he'd find someone to cherish. His plasma blue eyes skipped over a couple platinum blondes and a bluenette before they came to settle on a (somewhat familiar) young brunette. She was smiling brightly and pulling someone along behind..... her.......... Wow. A nervous brunet with a cherry red nose and large brown eyes, blown wide in wonder and pure awe.

Gorgeous. Caramel eyes, gooey and soft. Chocolate hair, shiny in the light. Just everything about him was pure sweetness. He licked his lips, transfixed by the other. He smoothed his hair casually, adjusted his bowtie, and slipped into the crowd, his eyes still seeing that gentle gaze.  More pleasantries were exchanged now that he was in the flow of people itself, and he accepted and returned them with impatience.

After another exchange about the weather, he was in view of the two. Now he realized why she was so familiar to him. Cocoa locks and eyes the color of spring leaves, clad with an ever familiar pink dress. The familiar star was emblazoned on the front, bright and sunny yellow. "Shooting Star!" he called, and she turned. His own grin was rivaled by hers, splitting their faces in half, twin chesire grins of glee.

"Bill!" She greeted him happily. She was the heiress born to Hazel and George Pines, who had a fortune saved up and building. Close to his own little rank in the food chain, with several million dollars in saving. She tugged the other along beside her. He bent over and took her hand in his gloved one to press a soft kiss to it.

"Bill!" But she was laughing now, and he grinned. He smiled. She soon realized she had forgotten to introduce someone. "This is Dipper, my brother." She pulled him out from behind her, and Dipper bit his lip.

"Um.... Hi?" He offered his hand in a shake, which the billionaire didn't take. Instead he took a different route, pressing a kiss to the back of his hand as well. Dipper spluttered and flushed cherry red, which was adorable. He snatched his hand back and pulled it to his side. He couldn't help the smirk that made its way across his face, with a faint dusting of pink across his cheeks.

"Pleased to meet you, Dipper. Shooting Star, are those new earrings?" She nodded happily, cupping the expensive looking feather earrings hanging from her ears. A sound of affirmation and a little squeal. "Let me guess, Llama got them for you?" She nodded, grinning. "Congrats on the small success, Star. Now actually try to talk to her without stumbling over your words like an idiot."

She huffed and he roared with laughter, eyes crinkling in glee. "Your face, Shooting Star!" Dipper joined in with a few chuckles as well, and Bill stole a glance out of the corner of his eye. Dipper was smiling, and dear god, his _smile._ He had dimples that were absolutely precious, and pearly teeth.

That was pretty much when Bill Cipher knew he was utterly, absolutely, to the point of screwed, in love. He kept a smile on his face and listened to Shooting Star chat on about Llama. That's when he noticed it. A small evergreen tree icon stood out on Dippers cuff. Pine Tree? That was perfect. He was about to inject his own commentary into the conversation when someone yelled at someone else. He turned to look while Shooting Star kept on talking brightly with her usual smile.

He sighed and turned back. "It appears Red and Bleeding Heart are having another 'lovers squabble'. I'm sorry, I really must go. Later, Shooting Star, Pine Tree!" He could hear Dipper questioning Mabel about the odd nickname.

"He does that for everyone, Dippin'sauce. Red is Wendy and Bleeding heart is Robbie. Speaking of you and Bill... He's bi, but DIP! He only does the hand kissy thing for girls!"

"Oh no. I see your look. No. Mabel, no. I'm pretty sure he's not madly in love with me. That only happens in your romantic fantasies."

THeir voices faded into the background as he got closer to Red and her boyfriend. He crossed his arms, trying to hide the slight pain from the indirect rejection, and cleared his throat. "A-Hem." Red and Bleeding heart turned towards him, surprised. He gave them an unamused look. "Do you have to do all your fighting at my parties?"

He waited for an answer. "Sorry, Bill. we just got mad. Sorry." She gave him a sheepish grin and he sighed.

"Alright, Red, just try not to do it again." He glanced at Dipper and his blood turned to fire in his veins. A redhead was leaning on Dipper. She was giggling and flirting and  _touching way too much of him and Bill wanted to_ \- A hand on his shoulder acted like a bucket of ice to the forest fire raging. He glared back at Wendy. She had a smirk on her face.

"So thats whats got you so distracted." She gave him a wink. "Atta' boy, Cipher! Go on, gettem. Go away, Tyler. Alyssa's getting too big for her britches anyways." Then he stumbled. Red pushed him into the throng of humans and he windmilled for a second in a desperate bid for balance. Two strong arms caught him. He glanced up and his throat went dry.

He expected some faceless stranger. He expected concerned eyes that would watch him curiously and the owner would ask if he was ok. He didn't expect mocha eyes framed with chocolate hair. He didn't expect Dipper. He stared for a second before clearing his throat quietly. "Uh... thanks." Dipper was staring too. At Bills words he caught himself and his cheeks lit with a fiery blush.

"S-sorry. Are you ok?" He stood up and dusted himself off, sending Red a glare. She responded with a cheeky smile.  _More then ok,_ he wanted to say. Instead he nodded and grinned.

"Yeah, thanks Pine Tree." A sheepish smile graced the others (plush) lips. Gods, the boy was like a drug. Who would've thought? "Want to get away from the crowd?" He smirked and Dipper, realizing exactly what that could mean, blushed.

"Sure?" At the affirmative he grabbed Dipper's hand and pulled him through the crowd, sending an apologetic grin to the people he jostled. A balcony was in sight. Perfect. He snuck a glance back to where Dipper was following him and blushing rosy red. That was it. As soon as the party ended he was pinning the man against a wall to kiss him. God, the man was intoxicating. He broke through the crowd of people. And crashed into a purple clad chest. He looked up slightly. His brother had always been taller then him, but now he realized it.

"Yeah, Tad?" He groaned. Tad was never here for good reason. He was an antisocial sort of guy. Dipper slowed behind him and pulled his hand away. Bill missed the warmth. Tad's eyes slipped to the brunet. His lips quirked into a curve at the corner. He chuckled.

"Looks like you've found a friend, little brother." He slapped his hand over his face.

"Tad, for the last time, we're two out of three. You're only the elder because you came out first." Tad's chest rumbled in laughter and he was reminded of how broad chested his older brother was. Dipper giggled behind him, and his eyes darted to see. Pine Tree's eyes practically shone like twin stars.

"I've come down because Will took sick. He needs us." He alerted at the sentence, standing up tall. His younger brother had always been a little more fragile, and because of that, Bill was usually protective of his shy sibling.

"Ok. I'll be upstairs in five." He turned to Pine Tree and a sheepish grin found his face as Tad retreated. "Sorry, Pine Tree. Gotta go, my brother needs me. It was nice meeting you. Maybe another time I'll see you again." He bent down to brush his lips softly against Dippers hand again, and then nodded, tipped his hat as Pine Tree's cheeks caught on fire, and turned around to stride away.

* * *

Later that night, he paced. Will had come down with a severe fever, and had stopped breathing for a minute or two. Luckily that was after the party was told to go home and the nurses had arrived. He needed to see Shooting Star's twin again. Pine Tree was cute, shy, and from the vibes he felt from Pine Tree, submissive as they got. 

Bill had been practically enchanted to meet him.

 


End file.
